


Sharing Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Future, HaruAki Party, High ☆ Speed!, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I chose the second prompt ("Haru and Aki sharing Aki’s scarf") because I found it really appealing and the idea was too adorable for me to pass up. They are aged up here, maybe in their early twenties. I just love the idea of them meeting again later in life, and still having that special bond with the scarf from their childhood years.</p></blockquote>





	Sharing Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biby_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biby_chan/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I chose the second prompt ("Haru and Aki sharing Aki’s scarf") because I found it really appealing and the idea was too adorable for me to pass up. They are aged up here, maybe in their early twenties. I just love the idea of them meeting again later in life, and still having that special bond with the scarf from their childhood years.


End file.
